unlimitedninjafandomcom-20200222-history
Samsara Land
Samsara Land - an implementation of the October 17, 2014 update. Samsara Land Grid.png Samsara_Land_RI.png The Samsara Land unlocks after Main reaches Level 100 . Now you can fight once a Day, on one of the three Challenges for Samsara Stones. With Samsara Stones you can Upgrade your Attributes in Rinne Six Path. If you Complete a Challenge, you can Spin the Wheel of Fate once. Game Help: Samsara Land Challenges Normal Challenge If you complete all 10 Normal fights you will get a total of 145 Samsara Stones. Look at the Samsara Land Guide for further informations and tips. Samsara_land_fights_1.jpg Samsara_land_fights_2.jpg Samsara_land_fights_3.jpg Samsara_land_fights_4.jpg Scary Challenge If you complete all 10 Scary fights you will get a total of 245 Samsara Stones. Look at the Samsara Land Guide for further informations and tips. Samsara Land Scary 1.png Samsara Land Scary 2.png Samsara Land Scary 3.png Samsara Land Scary 4.png Nightmare Challenge If you complete all 10 Nightmare fights you will get a total of 345 Samsara Stones. Look at the Samsara Land Guide for further informations and tips. Samsara Land Nightmare 1.png Samsara Land Nightmare 2.png Samsara Land Nightmare 3.png Samsara Land Nightmare 4.png Reanimation Realm Challenges Normal Challenge If you complete all 10 Normal fights you will get a total of 20 Reanimation Stones. Look at the Samsara Land Guide for further informations and tips. Samsara_Land_RI_Normal_1.png Samsara_Land_RI_Normal_2.png Samsara_Land_RI_Normal_3.png Samsara_Land_RI_Normal_4.png Scary Challenge If you complete all 10 Scary fights you will get a total of 40 Reanimation Stones. Look at the Samsara Land Guide for further informations and tips. Samsara Land RI Scary 1.png Samsara Land RI Scary 2.png Samsara Land RI Scary 3.png Samsara Land RI Scary 4.png Nightmare Challenge If you complete all 10 Nightmare fights you will get a total of 60 Reanimation Stones. Look at the Samsara Land Guide for further informations and tips. Samsara Land RI Nightmare 1.png Samsara Land RI Nightmare 2.png Samsara Land RI Nightmare 3.png Samsara Land RI Nightmare 4.png Boosts Wheel of Fate File:Samsara_land_wheel.jpg Samsara Land Wheel 1.png Samsara Land Wheel 2.png Samsara Land Wheel 3.png Samsara Land Wheel 4.png Samsara Land Wheel 5.png Samsara Land Wheel 6.png Samsara Land Wheel 7.png Samsara Land Wheel 8.png Samsara Land Wheel 9.png Samsara Land Wheel 10.png This wheel can only be spun once a day, if one of the three challenges has been completed and it will give you one of the stats shown on the wheel, permanently for your main character only. However the catch is that the values can change from day to day, example today you might get 0.1% dodge if you land on it tomorrow you might get 0.5%. Cap unknown. Rinne Six Paths Once you upgrade all standard Rinnie Six Paths, Samsara Stones will become useless for you. - For all upgrades in reanimation (RI) Rinnie Six Paths you need Reanimation Stones, which you can get only from fights in Reanimation Realm. |-| Preta= |-| Animal= |-| Human= |-| Naraka= |-| Ashura= |-| Deva= |-| RI Preta= |-| RI Animal= |-| RI Human= |-| RI Naraka= |-| RI Ashura= |-| RI Deva= __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Daily Course Category:Attribute